he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search
The Search is the 36th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by David Wise and directed by Steve Clark. Zodac warns the Sorceress that Skeletor is searching for the Starseed, and He-Man is sent on a perilous journey to reach the cosmic power before it can be used for evil. Synopsis Moral Zodac: "There are times when everybody dreams of becoming very rich or powerful. But what they don't think about are the problems and responsibilites that go with it. In today's story, He-Man was tested, and he proved his worth when he was able to resist the temptation to use his great power for any selfish gain. He knew that it's just as important to know when not to use force as it is to know when to use it." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat (non-speaking role) *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms (mentioned) *Orko *Sorceress *Teela *Zoar Allies *Zodac Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Mer-Man *Skeletor Others *Crystal Demons Vehicles *Attak Trak (mentioned) *Sky-Sled Locations *Castle Grayskull *Crystal Cave *Eternos - Royal Palace Artifacts *Starseed Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Cringer and Mer-Man * Linda Gary as Teela and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko and Zodac Behind the Scenes *Elements from this story were adapted into a mini-comic titled The Secret Liquid of Life!, written by Michael Halperin and illustrated by Larry Houston, that came with several Masters of the Universe action figures. In the comic version, the Starseed is replaced by the Liquid of Life, and Skeletor's place is taken by a new villain called Geldor, who never appeared in the original toy line or the cartoon, but was finally made into an action figure by Mattel in 2013. *Script was approved on April 5, 1983 and final script revision was finished on May 27, 1983. *It is revealed that the planet Eternia is located at the center of the universe. Continuity *The design for the Crystal Demons was reused from an episode of another Filmation series, Blackstar, titled City of the Ancient Ones. *Skeletor's drilling machine is used again by him in The Games and also appears as the Roto-Rocket used by the Heroic Warriors in The Energy Beast and was used by Modulok in Happy Birthday Roboto. *He-Man's double-fisted punch on the rock pile was previously seen in Teela's Quest. *The animation of Orko clapping his hands (with his ears missing) which is seen twice in this story, was first used in the episode Daimar the Demon and will be seen again in Return of the Gryphon. Errors *He-Man asks Battle Cat to jump on the Crystal Demon's shoulder. As he does so, the background of the cave remains the same while the foreground elements change. *Orko's ears are missing when he claps his hands. This same sequence is used twice, first when He-Man uses his fists on the pile of rocks and again when He-Man decides against using the power of the Starseed. Gallery Starseed 01.png Starseed 02.gif Starseed 03.png Starseed 04.png Starseed 05.png Starseed 06.png Starseed 07.png Starseed 08.gif Starseed 09.png Starseed 10.png Starseed 11.png Starseed 12.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #036 - "The Search" *30 YEARS - Top 30 GREATEST MOMENTS #23 *Mer-Man's scared! Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes